


Room of Requirement

by Flexi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ginny Weasley, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexi/pseuds/Flexi
Summary: Times are rough at Hogwarts with Snape in charge and the Carrows abusing their power. Ginny is depressed about her closest friends leaving her and seeks any comfort she can get. Luckily, hopeless optimist Luna is there to help and comfort her.Sex happens. Pretty simple, really.





	Room of Requirement

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not original! It's fanfic... of a fanfic. Does that make it fanfanfic?  
> Anyways, I based this story off of "worth fighting for : linny smut" by bothpessimistic. Go check that out too! https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089106

It was October. The sky was stormy, the leaves had fallen, and the wind howled through the empty branches of the Forbidden Forest. The grounds were dead, though Ginny could see Hagrid plodding across the brown grass with a grim expression. He was a beacon of hope in such miserable times: a weak smile or a pat on the shoulder meant a lot.

It had been nearly a month since her brother, her boyfriend, and her closest friend had left on an important mission. They hadn’t told her everything, but they had said it would have been dangerous for her if she knew more. Sure she had Neville, Seamus… she chuckled. She still had Luna, a true optimist. Ginny sighed, stretching her stiff muscles and clambering out of the overstuffed armchair by the window. She had fallen asleep there last night after a brutal lesson from the Carrows. But she refused to be broken, at any cost.

She climbed out of the Fat Lady’s portrait and headed down to the dining hall, she had no appetite but she needed the strength. She walked slowly through the cold corridors, down the shifting staircases, and through the large double doors into the Great Hall.

Neville waved her over, scooching to the side to make room. It wasn’t like there was much need to make room, many parents had pulled their children out, what with Snape in charge. Except the Slytherins, of course.

“Good sleep?” Neville asked hopefully, handing her a piece of toast.

“No. The Carrows-” she glared up at Alecto, who was smiling horribly at a stone-faced Snape- “gave me a few new bruises to think about.”

Neville nodded understandingly.

“They’re not kind people,” a gentle voice drifted over, along with Luna. There were deep circles under her bright blue eyes, and she was thinner than she had been last year. She sat down on Ginny’s right. “I don’t like them very much.”

“Me neither, Lu.” Ginny sighed, nibbling at the corner of her toast.

“I just wish there was some way that we could reach Fred and George,” Seamus pondered, “I’m sure they would have some interesting ideas on how to wreak a little bit of havoc.”

“But, what with the mail searches on blood traitor families-” Ginny started.

“No chance.” Neville groaned.

“You! Lovegood!” the muddled voice of Amycus Carrow echoed from the entrance hall. He moved into the room, an ugly sneer on his face. “What did we tell you about sitting at the tables of other houses? I’m gonna teach you this time. _Crucio_!”

He flicked his wand and Luna lapsed from her seat, falling back onto the floor. She screamed as the hall went silent, convulsing on the ground in horrible pain.

“Stop it!” Ginny cried, standing up to face Amycus.

Luna screamed louder, tears streaking down her face.

“Oh, you want some too, huh?” Amycus grinned, revealing his crooked teeth as he turned his wand towards Ginny.

“That is enough,” the cold, indifferent voice of Severus Snape called. He snapped his fingers as though calling off a dog, and Amycus glared at Ginny for a moment. She knew this wouldn’t go unpunished.

She turned to Luna, who had stopped twitching, but didn’t look strong enough to stand. Ginny pulled Luna to her feet, supporting her as they moved towards the seventh floor.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Where are we?” Luna muttered weakly, her eyes fluttering open.

“The Room of Requirement,” Ginny replied, brushing the blonde strands away from Luna’s face, “You scared me, you were out for a while.”

“I’m sorry.” Luna locked her brilliant blue eyes with Ginny’s.

“No! No, it’s fine.”

“What about classes?” Luna asked, pushing herself up from the comfortable mattress that the room had furnished.

_Ravenclaws_ , Ginny thought with a smirk.

“Don’t worry, Neville knows where we are, McGonnigal is covering for us.”

Luna sat up with great effort, sitting against the headboard. Ginny looked at her, she was so much stronger than her slight frame and whimsical smile would suggest. Not physical strength, but emotional strength. She endured twice as much as anyone else, the Carrows hated her optimism and were dead set on breaking her down. They sat in silence for a moment.

“Ginny?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you miss them?”

Ginny breathed deeply, “Yeah, Lu. But we have to keep fighting… for them, right?”

“For them,” she agreed, lost in thought for a moment, “But isn’t it harder for you?”

“How do you mean?” Ginny’s brow furrowed slightly.

“Well, they were-- they are my friends. But Ron is your brother, and Harry… you love them both deeply.” She looked up to see hot tears rolling down Ginny’s cheeks, and reached for her hand. Ginny squeezed it tightly.

Ginny leaned into Luna, and the blonde girl hugged her as she sobbed. They rocked slowly for a few minutes as Luna caressed her hair, comforting her for as long as she needed. Finally Ginny leaned back slightly.

“It’s just been so lonely without them, you know?” she said softly, wiping at her tears. “How do you stay so strong, Lu?” she looked up into the blonde girl’s eyes. The usual look of vacancy had been replaced with keen focus, and deep sympathy.

“Because, well, I have something worth fighting for,” she didn’t break eye contact, “Someone worth fighting for.”

Ginny’s brow furrowed again in that adorable way, “I don’t understand.”

“You keep me going. It’s not much of a secret that I don’t have many friends,” she stated flatly, “But you’ve always been kind to me. Always protected me. And I love you for that.”

“I love you too,” Ginny leaned in closer, her body aching for physical comfort.

Their lips pressed gently against each other. It felt right. It felt natural. Luna’s hand grazed the back of her neck, pulling her deeper into another kiss.

“Is this alright?” Luna murmured, “I mean, what with Harry and everything…”

Ginny smiled at Luna’s sweetness, “I don’t need him right now. I need you.”

Luna leaned back, Ginny on top of her as they pushed into the cushions. Her hands rested on Ginny’s hips as the redhead sat on her, hands on either side of her head as her kisses became stronger, as though she was trying to suck Luna’s soul from her body.

Luna’s hands fumbled with the buttons of Ginny’s blouse, and Ginny helped as she pulled it off, revealing the redhead’s bare chest.

“...wow.” Luna whispered, looking at Ginny’s pert tits.

Ginny laughed quietly, kissing her gently on the forehead before working to pull off the blonde girl’s robes. She undid the zipper, sliding the fabric down Luna’s legs and tossing the black skirt to the floor in a heap.

Ginny paused for a moment to admire. Luna lay on her back, her blonde hair framing her face and catching the light in a way that made her look angelic. Where had once been gentle curves, the skin was pulled tight: the new administration had done a poor job of properly feeding their students. But despite all of that, she was strong and beautiful, an unbreakable force of optimism and hope.

Ginny unfastened Luna’s shirt, undoing the lace bralette and exposing Luna’s small, soft breasts. She licked her bottom lip, leaning down and kissing Luna’s firm nipple, sucking and pulling, tracing her tongue around the areola. Luna’s gasps caused the corner of her mouth to curl: she was doing something right. She moved to the other nipple, her hand working its way across Luna’s body, stroking her tense stomach, the gentle curve of her collarbone, her hip. She slid her hand down, feeling at the soaked fabric of Luna’s lace panties. She hooked her fingers underneath the lace, pulling them down and flicking them into the pile with her skirt.

Luna spread her legs wide, and Ginny lowered her mouth to the blonde girl’s sex. She heard Luna gasp as she slid her tongue up her slit, Ginny pressed her fingers into Luna’s thighs. She looked up towards the ethereal blonde girl, so innocent, her eyes a mix of nervousness and burning desire.

“Is this your first time?” Ginny asked.

“Yes.” Luna replied frankly.

“Then let’s make it memorable, alright?” she kissed Luna again before returning to her work. She was slow and gentle at first, tracing her tongue up Luna’s labia and teasing her button. She watched Luna’s face twist into a mask of pleasure as she flicked her tongue inside, pushing it as far as it could go into Luna. A loud moan escaped her lips as her fingers clutched at the silk sheets.

Ginny slid her fingers inside, feeling Luna tense around them as she pushed them both up to the knuckles.

“3 minutes.” Luna gasped.

“What?” Ginny stopped, her fingers halfway into Luna.

“I’m going to cum in 3 minutes.”

“That’s… oddly specific.” Ginny laughed, thrusting her fingers as deep as they could go. Luna cried out as Ginny’s thumb pressed into her clit, her fingers feeling at her G-spot. Her tongue continued to tease and lick at Luna’s dripping cunt, she felt herself growing wetter just from listening to Luna’s girly moans.

“Come sit on my face,” Ginny said. She rolled onto the pillows, and Luna moved to straddle her, her head between Luna’s thighs. She stared at Luna’s pretty pussy for a moment before licking a stripe from Luna’s tight hole all the way across her clit. Luna lowered down further, offering full access. Ginny formed a seal with her lips, licking everything she could get, driving her tongue inside of Luna.

“Gah! I’m going--” Luna started. Before she could finish her sentence, she climaxed hard, her delicious juices squirting into Ginny’s mouth.

She swung her leg over, straddling Ginny’s hips as she tugged at the zipper of her skirt.

“My turn?” she asked.

Ginny’s ears burned red, “You shouldn’t be so hot, Luna, I came just looking at you.”

“That’s really quite sweet,” Luna giggled.

“It is?” Ginny sat up, so Luna was in her lap, her legs wrapped around Ginny’s hips.

“Of course!” she smiled, “I _would_ like to kiss you again, before we have to go.”

Ginny pulled her in close, her arms wrapped tight around Luna as she kissed her fiercely, in a way that said “I won’t let go.” They remained for what must have been minutes but felt like seconds, stroking each others’ hair and quietly kissing, finally pulling away.

“Time to face the ugly world.” Ginny smiled sadly.

“As long as I’ve got you,” Luna said earnestly, “This war is worth fighting for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> If you like this, I might make more in the future, but in the meantime I'd recommend checking out my other works.  
> (you don't have to, I just like sharing my stuff)
> 
> Lots of love,  
> ~Flexi


End file.
